


寂巷恶疾

by proven



Series: 老吉的PWP停车位 [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home, 蜘蛛侠：英雄远征
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 人口贩卖, 伤害, 占有欲, 录影, 洗浴, 精神问题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: 疯掉的Quentin被他的同伴卖掉了，对于货物不甚满意的买家决定给他洗一个澡后再高价卖掉他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。我想搞疯子美人，哭哭。大概就是伦敦之战Quentin活了下来，但是可惜疯掉了，他的同伙们抛弃了他。

刚刚烤好的面包散发着特殊的香味，你拿着它上下晃动，被遗弃的住宅的拐角处发出一阵骚动，一个蓬头垢面的男人从角落里探出头来“面包，你认识吗？”  
“面包……”男人在角落里重复了一遍这个单词，他的小脑袋瓜应该还能处理面包是食物这件事。  
“想要吗？”你故意嗅了嗅那片面包，想要诱骗男人走出那个转角，你已经设法饿了他两天了，正常人都无法在此刻忍受这份诱惑，更不用说精神有问题的他。  
男人紧紧抱着墙角，仿佛那就是他最后的盾牌，但现在他犹豫了，他的目光死死地停留在那片面包上，一瞬间的安静让你能听见他的吞咽声。但愿这一次你能顺利抓到这个疯子。  
“过来……”你往后退了一步，疯子看了看你手里的面包，又看了看墙角，他在犹豫，这是一个好现象，他上钩了。他的步伐小而缓慢，仿佛每一步跨出前都要思考一番。  
“Yeah，Good K-I-D……”你在他距离你只有一步之遥时说道，但不知道这句话里那一个单词触到了他脆弱的神经，原本胆小的男人变得焦躁起来。  
他一边摇头，一边后退，嘴里呐喃着不要，没退几步后，他抬起头恐惧地看着你，仿佛你是一只要拆其骨嗜其血肉的恶鬼。  
“放轻松……”你压低自己的上半身，弓起的后腰确保你能在他转身逃跑后的第一时间抓住他。  
“不……”就想你猜想到的一样，男人准备逃走，他快速后退，没了刚才的小心翼翼，坦白说这更好抓。  
你一把抱住他的腰身，把他扑倒在地上，精神有问题的男人在你的身上拳打脚踢大声吼着“滚开！”  
“操你妈……不许动……”你艰难地把他翻了过去，双手被束缚在身后似乎让他回想起了什么糟糕的东西让他更加暴躁，呼声也越来越大，这里虽然是废弃的住宅，但这样在任何人看来都是堂而皇之的绑架，难保不会有热报警。不过你已经把他买了下来应该也不能算是绑架来着？  
“操……真是浪费……”你坐在他的腰上，从身上摸出一管镇定剂，扎在男人的脖子上。看着逐渐没了声音的男人，你心里想着，果然便宜没好货。你当时就不应该贪便宜买这个疯子。对了他叫什么来着？你看了一眼男人衣服后领为了方便交货而写的名字——Qunetin Beck。

“放我出去！”醒来后Quentin便不断拍打着地下室的房门，你疲倦地从楼卧室下来，真他妈见鬼，你为了抓他两三天没好好休息，现在好不容易抓到了连休息都不能休息，等你待会把他洗干净了，立马就把他高价转手给那位有变态癖好的有钱人，你记得他打算在自家的院子里拍部新的片子来着。  
你砰地推开地下室的门，Quentin立马躲在了地下室漆黑的角落里，他的双手举在自己的胸口前，高耸而夹紧的肩膀让他看起来比之前小了一圈，而这是因为他想将自己蜷缩起来躲在那双手的后面。  
“过来！”你拖拽着张牙舞爪的他往浴室走过去，中途他差一点拆掉你搭建好的摄影装置。  
地下室里的这间浴室是你这栋房子里最花钱的房间，不过你从没为自己使用过这个房间，这是你用来给自己捡来或者买来的人洗澡的地方，当然顺道你也可以录点什么拿去卖。不，你当然不是人贩子，你想要卖掉这个在你把他锁在浴缸里的时候也泼了你一身水的疯子，不代表你是一个人贩子，虽然你也和他们有交集，但是说正经的，你可是纽约正儿八经的拉皮条的。  
“看镜头，宝贝。”你举着摄影机正对着Quentin。  
“不要……关掉……”你惊喜地发现Quentin知道你手里举着的是什么，他刻意偏开自己的头，这让镜头下的他露出了好看地肩颈。  
“你认识这个对吧，宝贝？”你跑到他的面前，隔着层电子屏幕，无处可躲的男人惊恐地看着你。你这才发现他有一双多好看的蓝色眼睛。  
Quentin紧皱着眉头似懂非懂地摇了摇头，但想到了什么后又赶紧点头，虽然卖家当时没告诉你他疯掉之前是做什么的，当你想说不定和录像机有关，说不定他是一位摄影师，“宝贝，你以前想过自己有天也会做这样的模特吗？”  
“走开……”Quentin往后退了一些，你能听到光裸的肉体与陶瓷的摩擦声“走开……”  
“宝贝，你也可以做大明星，大家都会看着你。”你往后退了一点，好让镜头将整个男人收纳其中“我敢打赌大家会爱死你了……”  
架好摄像机，你撸了撸自己的袖子，也差不多开始你的工作了。  
你故意让自己的动作大开大合，让男人因为你的动作发出声音，比其他那些不会停下的拒绝声，你更喜欢他因为你碰到他的敏感点以后又害怕又喜欢的哭声。带着血丝的双眼，直勾勾地看着你和镜头，不知道他曾经靠着这双眼睛骗过多少男女。  
肥皂与温水洗去男人身上的泥灰，露出他原本的样子。那漂亮的躯体，是精心锻炼的结果，看着在你手下挣扎的Quentin，你忍不住去想，如果不是因为疯掉了，你恐怕根本就不可能和这个男人有任何的交集吧。  
你用非常别扭的姿势抬起他的右脚，算不上纤细的脚踝上沾满了污泥，温热的帕子沾着热水一点点擦去那些污垢，他难得舒服地闭上眼睛。  
“很舒服对吧。”你的不断摩挲着他的脚踝，粘腻的叫声从Quentin的喉咙中发出，你心想光是这叫声就够叫卖了。  
“Kid……”Quentin这时不温不火地喊了一声。  
“你在叫我吗，宝贝？”你抬起头看着Quentin。他的脸颊通红，眼睛里溢满了柔光，有那么一瞬间你决定取消先前和那位变态富人的交易。  
Quentin很喜欢洗头时你好心的头皮按摩，他会发出舒服地哼声，用脸颊蹭了蹭你的手臂。Quentin此刻的柔软让你无法将他和先前的疯子联想在一起。冲洗泡沫时你为了不让泡沫刺激Quentin的眼睛，你特意调小了花洒里流出的水，只有几缕水流顺着他的发梢滴落。

看着清洗完毕的Quentin，你总有一种把掉落于人间的神重新送回神坛的错觉，但一想到你要把他交给什么样的人，你又不免心想，也许你才是把神拉入地狱的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个长久以来对Quentin有着奇怪的占有欲的变态买下了Quentin。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是理二，道理的理，沙雕的二。我想搞疯子美人，哭哭。写着写着发现自己完全跑题，然而并不想想新的名字，我哭了，果然PWP就要一口气。另外，参与的人名字是我编得，与原作无关，我只是方便写而已。“你”没有名字。

“论身材他绝对是上等。”中介人在你耳边吹嘘着这次货物的品质“若是说相貌，相信我，他拥有比孩童还要干净的眼睛，那是仿佛天神遗留在人间的宝石……”

你听得有些不耐烦了，因为不论对方如何吹捧货物的品质，只能欣赏也不过是高价买了一个花瓶“但他的精神不正常。”你看了眼正躲在阴暗角落里的男人。他棕色的头发被整齐地梳在脑后，只有几缕不服管教的头发翘在一旁。

“先生，你一开始也没对精神状态有要求啊。”油嘴滑舌的人贩子总是自诩自己是全纽约最守规矩的中介人，但是依然干着和人口贩卖没得差的活路。

你没说话，只穿了一件黑白相间的毛衣的货物正颤颤巍巍地躲在角落里盯着自己的手指，不时用眼角的余光看你和中介人，当发现你的目光和他交集的瞬间再惊恐地移开视线，继续盯着墙面喃喃自语。

也许是发现了你和货物的有趣的互动，中介人又开始了他的推销，喋喋不休的话语比起赞扬更像是噪音，你现在只想好好看看货物的样子。

你觉得你也许在那里见过这可怜的疯子。

纽约城很大，大到在这里可以找到任何能想象到的人，从外星人到地球人，从好人到坏人，从富人到穷人……没有找不到的。你是纽约城里最普通的那一类人，一个普通的有钱人，你比不上去世的钢铁侠，能在最繁华的市中心修一栋地球的标志性建筑，但也足够你买一栋足够大的庄园。你算不上是什么宴会王子，你的小癖好让你比起和一群有钱人在一起狂欢让你更喜欢开一个小型聚会，和你的同伴分享只有你们喜欢的东西，不过这不意味你不会参加宴会，你甚至很长一段时间完全沉溺在宴会之中。

你第一次见到那个男人是个毛都没长起的屁孩，那是烁灭之前几年，Anthony Stark领着一个穿着打扮得光鲜亮丽的男人来参加你家的宴会，穿着定制西装的他成为了全场的焦点。他漂亮的眼睛你这辈子都不会忘记，那双倒映着大厅灯光的眼睛和夏季倒映着日光的浅海一般，充满了活力以及自信。整场宴会Stark寸步不离那个男人，明眼人会上前打探Stark企业是否在开发什么新的项目，但你的狐朋狗友们则会盯着他粉嫩的舌头和挺翘的屁股说他是Stark新找的男婊子。你看着男人一张一合的嘴，熟悉的热量汇集于你的小腹，你的同伴拍打你的肩膀问你是看上了那家的姑娘，你说你看上了Stark的男婊子。不出意外的嘲笑声让你们这帮小辈疯打成一团，你挥拳重击在那个冲男人吹口哨的朋友脸上，嘴里是自己鲜血的味道，你想着你对那个连名字都不知道的男人应该是一见钟情了。

因为这场意外你并没问到男人的名字。

实际上后续的更多场宴会你都没问到他的名字，你实际上连和他说上一句话都没做到。

再后来男人便消失了，消失在了你的世界里，消失在了你们所谓的纽约上流社会的社交圈里，就像他从未出现过一样。你不知道是否有人会像你一样在深夜为那个好看的男人就这么消失暗自神伤。

“Quentin……Beck……”你念叨着疯子的名字，你喜欢Quentin因为你叫他而恐惧的样子，他会害怕地推开你，修剪整齐的指甲没法划出伤痕，但仍旧让你吃痛。他会在这之后躲在房子的转角，或者衣柜里，你只能靠饥饿与食物诱骗他从不知道那个角落里出来。

Quentin没有理会你，趴在地上拿着油画棒的他正专心于自己的创作，抽象派的作画手法让你看不出那一团又绿又红的东西到底是什么，你也不在乎，在绘画的Quentin会很安静，这让你可以享受他细微的呼吸声，他脖子上项圈里安装的采音器就是为此而准备的。

你喜欢团在地毯上睡觉的Quentin绵长的呼吸声，细不可闻的鼾声里隐藏着他不可告人的梦境；你也喜欢他在恐惧时急促的呼吸声，刺耳的空气流动的声音里满是他对你的情绪，你无所谓是爱还是恐惧，那是他最真实的情感。

你悄悄走到Quentin的背后，蹲下来正想用手抚摸他的脖颈，敏感的男人立马像猫一样跳了起来“走开！！！”

紧闭着双眼的他一个劲往墙上蹭，仿佛那面暗红色的墙可以保护他一眼，胡乱挥舞的手，推拒着你，精神的病态让他拥有比每日都在健身的你还强的爆发力。你只能站在一旁，等着他自己恢复平静，用那双水绿色的眼睛凝视着你，仿佛什么都没发生一样。

你对Quentin Beck的幻想在很早以前就固定了，漂亮的人儿不适合穿上化服关在笼子里面供人观赏，他应该被打破被撕碎，再由你将他一片片拼凑起来，被你拼装起来的男人也许不如过去完美，但却是由你组装的，是只属于你一个人的Quentin Beck，你无需给他系上锁链他也会乖巧地趟在你的怀里，敞开自己任你予取予求。

所以打碎Quentin Beck的剧本也是你很早以前就订下的。

但那是打碎一个完整的Quentin Beck，而不是现在这个肢零破碎的Quentin。

那就打碎得更彻底一些。你能听见心里的那个声音这么说。再创造一个新的Quentin Beck。

睡着了的Quentin被你放在了庄园的迷宫里，烁灭带来的金融波动让你有钱买下比预期更大的林地，在私人的庄园里你常和一些“友人”做些不那么合法的事。

临走时你又看了一眼睡在雕像脚下的Quentin，你心中的欲望越发膨胀，还不是时候，你对自己反复说道，还不是时候。

最后你只是落下一个没有任何欲望的吻在他的额头。微微颤抖地睫毛像是在说他下一刻就会醒过来，露出那双总是充满了不安的眼睛瞪着你，无声地质问你为什么要把他带到这个陌生的环境当中。一段时间以来在你这里的生活让他比刚见到的时候气色好了不少，微微隆起的小肚子是你对他过于宠溺的证明，你没法拒绝躲在墙角偷看你的Quentin Beck。原本惨白的肌肤现在多了几分红润，像是旧时代那些养尊处优的贵族少爷们。

又或者说是一只待宰的仔鹿。

你没想到Quentin会那么害怕你用来观察情况的无人机，至少一开始他怕得要命。

醒来的Quentin恐惧地看着这在天上飞行的小东西，仿佛这东西会要了他的命一样，他蹲在迷宫的转角用手抱着脑袋，咿咿呀呀地哭了起来，念叨着根本听不清是什么东西的话。但过了一会又拿出了一份平日从未见过的自信，一遍又一遍地说道进攻，仿佛他又变回了过去那个完整的Quentin Beck，这让你几乎叫停这场作秀。

在迷宫的下一个转角，自信的Quentin Beck消失的烟消云散，Quentin再一次变得畏畏缩缩，他恐惧地看着那个朝他径直走过来的男人，你的“朋友”，Earl。

当了你7年“朋友”的男人已经当了24年的纨绔子弟，所以当你告诉他剧本时他几乎立马就同意了参加，虽然他曾和你一样对Quentin想入非非。

_ “看那婊子的胸，”喝醉了酒的男人把没拿着酒杯的手搭在你的肩膀上指着Quentin“妈的像是涨奶了一眼。”_

_你顺着他的手看了过去，Quentin Beck脱下了自己的外套借给了一旁有些受凉的你也不认识的女士，隐藏在西服下的好看身形暴露在外。_

_ “吸一口就要出奶了。”你的另一个朋友笑着应和。_

_ “等等我……”不等你做什么，喝醉了酒的男人一把推开你，跌跌撞撞地把酒倒在了Quentin的身上。_

_ 你看着Quentin僵硬的笑脸，这一点都不符合社交礼仪，但是没人能阻止酒鬼闹事，在你想起上去道歉之前，你的脑子里只有湿透了的白衬衫，和男人好看的胸型。_

他穿了一身红黑色的运动服，他总是这么穿，没人能阻止纨绔子弟当超级英雄的梦，不过你也不觉得品行如他如果真得拥有了那份力量会成为蜘蛛侠那样的人，他只想坐享其成用那份噱头泡妞罢了。

高声尖叫的Quentin激起了他的施虐欲，他像是饿虎一样扑了上去。

这座迷宫对于你和你的“朋友”们而言和直路没有任何差别，当叫声响起，大多数闻到了腥味的狼就顺着味道聚集了过去，不过也有一只鬓狗在外围徘徊。

Earl很容易就撕开了Quentin最喜欢的那件驼色毛衣，Quentin企图踢开他的脚被另外一人牢牢压着，其他人在他身上各个部位来回游走着。只是从无人机的镜头里你看不出Quentin究竟是被他们的行为惹恼了，还是吓坏了。从你把Quentin接回来，你不太愿意用买这个词，他还没见过这么多人。你都是一个人照顾他，从洗澡到喂食，全部由你一手包办。你在纽约的公寓里是这样，在这座庄园里也是。关着Quentin的房间是仆人们的禁区，你在那喂养着你的Quentin。而在今天之前Quentin已经不会那么害怕你叫他的名字，甚至会在你的呼唤声中从角落里出来直接吃掉你手中的面包。

Earl他们脱去Quentin衣服的手法十分熟练，Quentin还没来得及挣扎多久身上就只剩下毛衣之下的白色打底衫。

Quentin的手被他们反缚在身后，胸口与大地亲密接触，好让他们把他的屁股抬起来。奇怪而难受地姿势让Quentin一直在挣扎，但他越是挣扎越让你们兴奋。

他粉嫩的小穴暴露在Earl他们的面前，站在旁边的Sean半蹲下伸出舌头在那里不断刺探。突如其来的刺激让Quentin立马哭了出来，和你第一次上他那天一样，Quentin只要是一点刺激就会哭出来。你那天只是把手指放进去，Quentin就大声哭了出来，比那些女的还要珍惜自己的贞操。

舌头穿刺的淫靡水声让你的阴茎痛得难受，你想现在就加入这场演出，Quentin跟着发出的抽噎声让你前所未有的想要把他关起来只让你一人看到他这副模样。

Quentin在舌头碰到那个让他绝望而快乐的点时几乎挣脱他们的压制，这让Earl很不开心，你能看出来，因为他不知道从那里掏出了他那些药片。他把Quentin翻了过来，哭红了眼睛和鼻子的男人可怜巴巴地看着他，微微张开的嘴喘着粗气，像是在对这些人说，他该死得欠上，Earl掐住他的下颚，Sean作为他的跟班心领神会地强迫Quentin跪在地上，药片和男人的阴茎一起捅进了Quentin的嘴巴。

也许是Quentin天生下贱又或者说他曾经和别人做过这个一次又一次，让口交这件事根植在了他的脑子里，收缩的肌肉与舌头的舔舐让Earl爽得头皮发麻，一旁的几个人也跟着Quentin的呜咽与Earl的喘息撸动自己的阴茎。

Earl一直到确定Quentin真得吞下那些药片才把自己的阴茎抽出来，白色的浊液喷溅了Quentin一脸，另外三个人也有样学样地喷射在Quentin的脸上，有几滴还挂在了Quentin的睫毛上。被放开了下颚的Quentin摊坐在地上，光裸的屁股和草地接触让他有些不习惯，他尝试站起来，但是却被Sean压在了地上“宝贝，”Earl拍了拍他的没沾到精液的脸“快点跑，别被我们抓到。”

** _ “他会像是一只受惊的母鹿从一个人的怀里跑到另一人的怀里。”Dominate打趣地说着“他的屁股里留着水，但他还是要跑，直到最后他筋疲力竭瘫倒在不知道谁的身上，然后渴求那个人的鸡巴操他。”_ **

** _ “你说一个疯子会知道自己很想要吗？哈哈哈哈。”Carl用手撑着自己的脸颊，你不喜欢他这样描述你的Quentin。_ **

** _ “他会并着脚，扭捏着屁股哭，说不定还能看到他自慰。”Adam搓了搓自己的手，他的话语让你开始想象那副场景，并将未来教Quentin自慰这件事列入清单。_ **

** _ Sean理了理自己的头发，这会Earl不在，他理所应当地认为是你们这帮人的头“我们就应该直接操了他再让他跑，有什么必要等到Earl最后抓住他？”_ **

** **

Quentin跑步的姿势很别扭，除开他没穿内裤还有Earl喂给他的药。Earl满足性欲的办法有很多，除了钱之外，就是那些药丸。违法的药物很容易就可以激发人类原始的欲望做些违背道德的行为。

他大概跑了快二十分钟了，从Earl开始，他没跑几步前面就会出现一个让他害怕的男人，一直在一边观察情况的Adam始终没加入进来，所以Quentin差不多一直是在原地转圈。

你能看出来这已经是Quentin的极限了，Earl的药效本来就很快，更不用说在运动之后。光裸的双腿之间交替的摩擦让他忍不住喘息，胸口两点与织物的摩擦让他忍不住呜咽，Quentin扭头看了一眼在追逐他的Earl，你还在猜测他是否会停下的时候，Earl已经从身后抱住了他。

被抱起来的Quentin企图通过拉扯两侧的树枝来阻止Earl翻转他，但现在的Quentin可不是Earl的对手，他被正面压在地上，Earl粗暴地进入让他留了些血，进入的疼痛也让他叫得声音更大。这个迷宫里没人会对Earl说什么，Earl隔着衣料不断舔咬着他胸前的肉粒，粗暴的性爱在药物的作用下因此而给Quentin带来了巨大的快感，拒绝的同时Quentin的胸口也不断顶向Earl。

“对，宝贝，喜欢吗？”Earl对Quentin的低语让你很是不满，但是却也让你感到刺激，你幻想着Quentin看着你，在Earl的操弄下高潮。

** 他像是一个被丈夫捉奸的妇人一样紧闭着眼睛不愿意看你，但是又因为背德感而紧盯着你，可耻地在你的注视下高潮。之后为了弥补自己的过错，会温驯地跪在你的两腿之间张开他那张漂亮的小嘴巴主动吞吐你的巨物，他会吞下你的每一滴甘露，然后眨巴着那双眼睛祈求更多。**

“NO……”Quentin的身体本就被迫接纳了来自Earl的全部，此刻更是到了极限，他甩开自己的头，在Earl的下一个挺身中迎来了高潮“Kid……”

Earl就着Quentin高潮的余韵又操弄了一会才结束自己的性事，他拔出自己的阴茎后拍了拍Quentin的屁股，提醒着失去理智的男人这只是个开始。

Dominate和Carl总是厮混在一起，仿佛他们两个是一对孪生兄弟，但实际上他们的父亲分别是对方事业上的头号竞争对手，除了你们这个私密聚会里的成员，大概没人弄得清楚他们两个是怎么搅在一起的，毕竟他们两个在外人看起来总是对于对方感兴趣的东西兴致缺缺，没有任何可以争抢的地方。

“你这里塞得下两根吗？”被脱光了的Quentin跪在Carl的身上，Dominate用手揉捏着他饱满的胸部时问，柔软的肌肉在一松一紧的揉捏下将快感全部传达给大脑，让他不断发出呻吟。

“唔……”被药物迷惑的Quentin连让自己动起来的力气都没有，他似懂非懂地摇了摇头，又点头，发出得仿佛肯定的绵软哼声让两兄弟发出嗤笑声。

但是当Dominate把手指塞进Quentin那挺翘而紧致的屁股里时，Quentin像是一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样几乎从Carl的阴茎上跳起来。

“别这么急，宝贝，我们可不想弄坏你主人的玩具。”Carl握紧Quentin的腰，此刻只有他的龟头卡在Quentin的身体里，这样的磨蹭对于Carl和Quentin可都算不上好受。Carl伸出自己的舌头舔了一下Quentin的肚脐，Quentin肉眼可见地颤栗在告诉两个人这是名为Quentin Beck这个人的敏感点。

“你很喜欢被舔是吗？”Dominate一下来了精神，他将手指从Quentin的屁股里拔出，帮着Carl把Quentin重新压回他的阴茎上。坏心眼的年轻人舔了舔Quentin暴露在外的脖颈“真不愧是母猫。”

Dominate将Quentin转向自己，就像你一样，他也说过他喜欢男人的那双眼睛。你以为他会亲吻Quentin的眼睛，但他用自己的指腹轻点Quentin的大腿，埋下头开始舔弄那片光滑的肌肤，Quentin的阴茎此时也颤颤巍巍地立了起来“嘿，疯婊子，你喜欢这里对吗？”

Quentin因为这份刺激再一次开始挣扎，这让他获得了一次又一次更为剧烈的顶冲，弓起的脊背形成好看的曲线，Carl也跟着Dominate一样开始舔弄Quentin的脊背。Carl的柔软让他能轻易地舔到Quentin的尾椎，伴随着尖叫声，Quentin迎来了今天的第四次高潮。铃口吐出的液体已经稀薄，但是他的肚子里可有着不少别人的存货。

你想Quentin可能不喜欢快感，这和他变成现在这样有关吗？

Dominate和Carl像是狗一样几乎舔遍了Quentin的全身，从指尖到脚踝，他因为每一次湿热的舌头划过皮肤而颤抖，这说明摄入了药物的男人对于敏感带的探索并没有喜欢或讨厌的概念，只有喜欢以及更加喜欢。

Dominate最后还是和Carl一起插进了Quentin的屁股，两个男人抱着Quentin一出一进，任凭他如何尖叫，都不想放过他。

事后的Quentin像是一条死鱼，你本想那时候就上去把他拼凑起来，但是Adam比你快了一步。

Adam捡到Quentin的时候可怜的男人怕极了，恢复了一些意识的他不认识Adam，先前的遭遇让他对所有人都抱着警惕心。但是Adam并没参加先前对他的虐待，而此刻的无力感也让Quentin几乎任由男人抱着他到男人的狩猎场。这让你差一点冲出监视室去打那个男人，他这样会毁了你的计划。

男人的狩猎场是靠近中央喷泉的地方，男人教他怎么自己清洗干净自己体内的浊液，但是很明显Quentin的大脑无法支持这项任务，他只是浑浑噩噩地坐在水池边上，双目无神地盯着他，仿佛他是一个自说自话的小丑。也许这副景象刺激到了Adam的神经，你看着男人抱起了Quentin，就着先前的精液与拓张操了进去，撕裂感与疼痛这才唤回了男人的注意力“你不可以！”他这样吼着，这是Quentin第一次在拒绝时用除了“No”或者“Go away”之外的词汇，是否是因为Adam刚才的举动唤醒了Quentin曾经的记忆？你如此思索着。是有人强迫了你的Quentin Beck吗？是那人把你完美的剧本打乱只能用这个临时的剧本填充吗！？你一定要找到那人，拿回属于你的Quentin Beck遗失的部分。

Quentin紧紧抱着Adam大声尖叫，Adam动作轻柔地多，当然这不是说他就没有参与这一场轮奸。他没有去抬举Quentin漂亮的屁股，而是用手扶在Quentin胯的两边。Quentin对于下坠的恐惧让他只能紧紧挂在Adam的身上，只能用哭泣祈求男人饶过自己的Quentin总会在他止住哭声的瞬间被Adam往下拉，重力让他吞下更多的阴茎。

Adam在一次Quentin止住了哭泣之后摸了摸他的脑袋，Quentin哭红了的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，Adam握着Quentin的手在Quentin自己的阴茎上撸动，企图教会这个男人如何在性爱中找到更多的快乐，而且慢慢地Quentin也许找到了什么感觉，随着Adam运动的节律开始撸动自己。

这大概是他今晚感受到的最正常的性爱，如果Adam最后没有像打桩机一样把他几乎操进水池里的话。

Quentin在水池里扑腾着，呛了水的他看起来更加狼狈，像是落水狗一样的男人被拉出池子的时候一直在咳嗽，惊恐地看着脸上挂着温柔笑意的Adam。

“你可真是一个婊子！”Sean的动作比所有人都要粗暴，过快的进出让Quentin不断发出痛哭的哀嚎“被那么多人操了你的屁股还这么紧！”

“不要了……”Quentin哭着祈求Sean停下，他的嗓子因为今晚的事情已经哑了，原本温软的声音变得沙哑，但他还是一次又一次恳求Sean停下他的暴行。

“该死的婊子闭嘴。”巴掌扇在Quentin的脸上留下一个红彤彤的影子“他们几个是碍着你主子的面子饶过你，你以为我会？我几年前他妈就想操你了。”

“Please……”Quentin因为那一掌括止住了哭声，他趴在地上高翘着屁股，丝毫不知道这一声求饶更能让男人亢奋。

Sean抓着他的头发强迫他抬起头凝视自己“你这双眼睛真得太漂亮了，怎么就生在你这样的贱货的身上。”

Sean的暴躁隔着监控器你也能感觉到，你抓起身后的外套，也不管什么你的剧本以及计划就赶了出去。

Quentin完全因为疼痛的尖叫声刺痛了你的神经，你想你硬了，你循着声音跑了过去，看到的是拖着伤腿朝你跑过来的Quentin。惊慌失措的他看起来更加可爱，他蜷缩着躲在你的身后，丝毫没有去想你才是那个让他遭受今晚这些待遇的罪魁祸首，你脱下身上的外套披在赤身裸体的他身上。你享受你身后的那份温度。

然后你又一次揍了Sean，就像你第一次见到Quentin时揍Sean一样。

那个混蛋弄伤了你的Quentin！

他该死地弄伤了你的！Quentin！

你并不是一个反对SM的人，你也打过Quentin，不听话的小东西应该被教训，但是你无法忍受Sean扭伤了Quentin脚踝的事。

“他是我的！”你不记得你的“朋友”们是怎么把你和Sean拉开的，嘴巴里的血腥味让你能想起的只有第一次见到Quentin Beck的夜晚。

你抱着Quentin回到了他的房间，他的全身都是泥土，可怜的小东西，好吧他并不小，也并不轻，他缩在你的怀里，在你把他放在浴缸里的事后紧紧拽着你的衣服。

你用花洒清洗他身上的泥土以及那些新添的痕迹，在别人眼里看起来惨不忍睹的伤口却激发了你最深层的欲望。

温热的水在冲刷过Quentin的脊背时男人发出疲惫而黏糊的声音，他看着你，那双哭红的眼睛里没有任何欲望“Kid……”

Quentin不知为何钟情于这个词，你谈不上喜欢也谈不上讨厌，但在这样的情况下足够让你的阴茎硬起来。

“你想要吗？”你牵着Quentin的手抚摸你的炙热，那可不是一个Kid会有的尺寸。

Quentin在摸到的瞬间犹豫了片刻，他似乎想到了什么，又似乎没有，他往浴缸的另一边退了一些，仿佛是在邀请你的加入。

你没有理由拒绝。

你用你对以往任何情人都从未有过的温柔进入Quentin的体内“你喜欢吗？”你一边顶弄着坐在身上的人一边在他的颈间询问，你不需要他的回答的。

“嗯……”已经被操开的Quentin发出舒服的哼声温顺地回应着你。

在你发现Quentin的欲望再一次抬头的时候你觉得一切都有些顺利地过了头，就好像一切是一场梦，Quentin是那个编织梦境的梦魔一样，又或者说Earl的小药丸还在起作用。

你轻轻用力捏住Quentin的欲望“等着我……Quentin……哈……等着我……”

你用阴茎抵着Quentin的前列腺，巨大的刺激让Quentin一口狠狠地咬在你的肩上，你吮吸着他的耳垂让他放松，在你射精的最后一刻你在他的耳边低语“Quentin，call me Daddy……”

你不确定男人是否真得听懂了还是只是无意识地在重复你末尾的词汇，沙哑的声音带着情欲的哭腔在你耳边响起“Daddy……”

你爱死了这个温软的Quentin Beck。


End file.
